Drabbles And Brainfarts
by Abitofeveryfandom
Summary: Well, the title says all, doesn't it?
1. Chapter 1

One step

Just one more

Two steps

Close the doors

Falling

Falling in the black

Falling in the cold

No way out

All alone

I hear the sounds

Vague, unclear

Blurry silhouettes

Next to me

Light appears

In the dark

An angel's voice

A flickering spark

Sweet, loving eyes

Bright blue

Black hair

It's you

You're my angel

You pulled me away

Away from the darkness

To a brand new day

I was so lonely

But now I'm with two

My life can't be better

Because I have you

 **Hello lovelies! This is my poem (I can't write poetry, sorry) for the every genre challenge from "the amazing forum is not on fire" Go check it out! It's awesome. I'll probably add my other stories for the challenge to this one and make a huge collection. I have got an idea for a Harry Potter fic as well, so that's something to look forward to. Have a wonderful day! Oh and, PS, kudos to you if you made it to the bottom of this authors note.**

 **Buh-bye!**

 **Fanny**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fireworks_

It was New Year's Eve in London. In a small apartment, second floor, a tall boy with pale skin and hair darker than a black hole stood on the balcony. His bright blue eyes scanned the night sky for any sign of fireworks. Even though he had a few unpleasant experiences with them, the brightly coloured explosions were still his favourite part of the New Year. Not that there was much to compare to. He usually just spent most of the night in his room playing Sonic; or on the couch watching Buffy with his friends. He checked the time: 23.31. Sighing, he figured he might as well go back inside again. The nights in London weren't particularly dark, but still colder than anything.

He walked through the apartment calling out his roommate's name. 'Dan? Please don't tell me you're hiding in the fridge again. It was one hell of a work to get you out of there.' Just to be sure, Phil walked up to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Luckily, no ice lolly Dan in there.

'Oh, come on Phil', the younger boy yelled, 'That was once! Some guy dared me to, remember? You helped me film the video for god's sake!'

He got up from the floor and rolled onto the sofa. Phil laughed and let himself fall down next to Dan. 'Why don't you just relax a bit and watch the fire flowers with me?'

'Fire flowers? Impressive', he nodded with an approving face before continuing, 'Well, tbh, I never really liked the fireworks that much… Too much noise…'

Phil looked at him like he had just told him he doesn't like waffles, or just killed Lion, or broke his computer, or… Well I think you have a mental image by now. He started to gesture with his hands, feet, and the rest of his body. Everything just to explain the greatness of fireworks to his slightly awkwarded out roommate. The latter was currently imitating the older boy's movements, trying his very best not to laugh. Unfortunately, he failed, immediately getting attacked by a furious Philosaurus Rex. The beast was on the hunt for the person the most ticklish on the entire planet. Luck was on his side, as that person was right next to him on the sofa, still making firework movements with his hands. The 2 boys rolled over the sofa laughing their insides out and tickling each other. While they avoided the edge of the sofa a sudden realisation struck them. Their faces were incredibly close together. A loud bang scared the 2 so much that Dan almost fell off the sofa. Phil jumped up, grabbed his friends hand and dragged him along to the balcony.

Bright coloured blossoms of light and sparks exploded in the sky. Dan turned to look at Phil. The colours reflected in his light blue eyes. An almost childish grin plastered over his face. The brunette felt something in his stomach, a weird tingly feeling. Phil turned his face towards him, and Dan's worries faded as snow for the sun. They got closer to each other. What am I doing? This is wrong, so very, very wrong… Their lips touched. Every puzzle piece fell in place.

 _Dan had never really liked fireworks, nor fire flowers, for that matter. But these fireworks he felt inside, the ones that left him warm and tingly and filled with love. Love for the boy that was in his arms now. Those fireworks were always welcomed. They showed his love was returned._

 **This was actually supposed to be uploaded for new year, but, yeah...**

 **Fanny**


End file.
